Electric Shock
by floweronthewall
Summary: They had met before. Maybe it was only for a brief few minutes, but they had. Set before season 1. NH. COMPLETE.


**I haven't written a Naley story in quite a while now, so I decided to write a little AU-ish drabble, even though I really should be studying chemistry right now instead... but who cares about that, right? p**

It's probably less than 700 words, thus it being a "little drabble"

Reviews will make me giggle, and de-stress me, and I shall love you forever, and ever, and EVER if you do… _review_. (:

-Fatima

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's so sad.

ELECTRIC SHOCK

_They had met before. Maybe it was only for a brief, few minutes, but they had._

Home was where Haley was headed. Homework needed to be done, and she had to add the finishing touches to a project that was due in tomorrow. Plus, she had promised Lucas she would see him tonight.

She felt a buzz against her left thigh, she paused walking for a split second, giving her just enough time to reach into the front pocket of her pants, and pull out her cell phone. Flipping it open, she saw it was a message from Lucas. Quickly, she read it as she continued to walk, pushing the phone back into the same pocket as she finished.

Skidding around a corner, she found herself colliding with a hard, warm body, not even a minuscule second later she was crashing onto the floor. The books in her hands fell, and scattered around the shiny hardwood floor.

Haley scrambled around, still on the ground. Grabbing a fallen textbook, only then did she glance up to see who it was.

She knew who he was. She had heard enough about him… sometimes they were pathetic praises, other times they were words of annoyance and dislike. She had seen him around the hallways enough times, seemingly confident; a smirk plastered to his lips; his eyes daring people to look at him. Another self-absorbed jock who densely believed the world spun because of him, and it spun for him.

Nathan Scott, her best friends' brother and enemy. She knew what boys like him were like, what they wanted, how they thought. So maybe she was being a little judgemental, and maybe she didn't have much experience in that department; that didn't mean anything though; that didn't make her less wrong.

His gaze continued to linger on her, as he helped her gather up her belongings. This was definitely not a side of him she had heard of, but she refused to let it deter her. So he was being helpful, but who wouldn't be after they had been half of the cause.

She tried to look away; his eyes were so piercing, but it wasn't just that. She felt awkward in his presence; she hadn't a word to say to him. But her eyes refused to stop staring into his. She felt hypnotized, powerless.

Blue. His eyes were the most startling shade of blue she had ever found herself lost it. A swirl of azure, and cobalt, speckled with tiny tints of grey. She could feel herself drowning in them.

Nathan handed her a stack of creased papers, his thumb grazing her wrist.

And she felt it; it felt strange, surreal, new. It was almost like an electric shock jolting through her veins, her entire body; heating up her blood, and leaving her shaken.

She had to leave, she knew. Quickly stuffing the rest of her things into her book bag, and gathering the other half in her arms, she started to leave. She could hear him calling for her, but she ignored it, ignored him.

"Hey, wait…" He called. She didn't turn back though, simply kept on walking, almost running. She nearly tripped, but seemed to steady her self before any real damage could be caused.

Nathan continued to watch her, until she was out of sight. Glancing down, he only realised then that he still had a small, orange notebook in his right hand. One that he hadn't managed to give back to her in her sudden haste to leave. Nathan flipped the cover open, chuckling quietly at the random doodles that covered almost the entire page. One stood out to him in particular though. Five letters, written in a vibrant sky blue, standing out on the simple, white lined paper.

'Haley'

Nathan smiled discreetly to himself. Her name was Haley.


End file.
